Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 4
Der nächste Tag kam und Miriam und Lea hatten ihre Ganzen Ausrüstungen bekommen.Sie bakammen ein piep geräusch auf ihre Uhren und gingen in ihren Geheimgang der bei ihnen im Zimmer ist.Der Geheimgang ist ganz hinten im Kleiderschrank. "Hallo"sagte Miriam. "Hallo Agent M.Sie,Agent L und Agent N ist die selbe Mission zugeteilt.Sie müssen Doofenschmirtz aufhalten.Agent N weis wo das ist"sagte Monogramm. Miriam Salotierte zusammen mit Lea und warteten auf Nicole.Als sie kam hingen sie zu Doofenschmirtz. "Okay wir machen das so ich gehe wie gewonnt rein und wenn er mit mir beschäfftigt ist mir den Plan zu erzählen zerstört ihr die Maschiene,Okay?"fragte Nicole. "Einverstanden"antworteten Lea und Miriam. Nicole ging rein und wurde gleich gefangen. "Ahh Nicole,wie unerwartet und damit meine ich ganz un garnicht unerwartet"sagte Doofenschmirtz. "Das sagen sie jedesmal"antwortete Nicole. "Stimmt"sagte Doofenschmirtz. "Lassen wir uns mal einen neue zusammen Stellung zusammenstellen."schlug Nicole vor. "Ja gute Idee und wie?"fragte Doofenschmirtz. "Ganz einfach"sagte Nicole,"Wir machen es so En primer lugar me llevan preso, luego me dicen de su plan para destruir a los alimentos, mientras que Miriam y su corte Leah Maschiene y luego nos quedamos ahí y en su enojo y luego son derrotados ya, ¿vale? (Zuerst nehmen sie mich gefangen,dann erzählen sie mir von ihren Plan,währendessen zerstören Miriam und Lea ihre Maschiene und dann hauen wir ab sie bleiben da und ärgen sich und dann sind sie schon besiegt,okay?) "Könntest du das noch einmal wiederholen?"fraget Doofenschmirtz. "Okay"antwortete Nicole und gab Miriam und Lea noch mehr Zeit die Maschiene zu Zerstören,"En primer lugar me llevan preso, luego me dicen de su plan para destruir a los alimentos, mientras que Miriam y su corte Leah Maschiene y luego nos quedamos ahí y en su enojo y luego son derrotados ya, ¿vale?" "Nein auf Deutsch"sagte Doofenschmirtz verärgert. "Erst wenn sie mich frei lassen"erwiederte Nicole. "Okay"sagte Doofenschmirtz und fällt auf die falle rein. "Okay,Zuerst nehmen sie mich gefangen,dann erzählen sie mir von ihren Plan,währendessen zerstören Miriam und Lea ihre Maschiene und dann hauen wir ab sie bleiben da und ärgen sich und dann sind sie schon besiegt,okay?" "Warte wer sind Miriam und Lea?"fragte Doofenschmirtz. "Los schnell weg!"rief Miriam und dann hauten die Agenten ab. "Wieso?"fragte Nicole. "Ganz ein fach"antwortete Lea,"Wir haben ausfehrsen den Selbstzerstörungsknopf gedrückt". "Achso"sagte Nicole. Sie waren wieder zu Hause und gingen in den Garten. Phineas und Ferb kamen rüber und Phineas fragte:"Wo wart ihr?" "Ach weist du wir waren da wo ihr nicht wart"antwortete Miriam. "Nein ernsthaft wo wart ihr"fragte Phineas noch einmal. "Okay wir waren bei uns im Zimmer"sagte Lea und versuchte das Thema zu wächseln,"Wir mussten Zimmer aufräumen" "Und dafür braucht ihr lange?"fragte Phineas. "Nun wenn man es richtig macht und dazu noch ordenlich,braucht man eben eine Weile"antwortete Miriam. "Achso"antwortete Phineas. Phineas glaubte ihnen und Dachte: "Okay wir müssen jetzt gehen bye"sagte Phineas. "Okay bye"riefen Miri und Lea noch hinter Phineas und Ferb her Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 5 Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 3 The next day came and Miriam and Leah had her whole bekommen.Sie equipment bakammen a beeping noise at their watches and were in their secret passage in the room with them ist.de secret passage is very back of the closet. "Hello," said Miriam. "Hello Agent zugeteilt.Sie M., Agent L Agent N and has the same mission must Doofenshmirtz aufhalten.Agent N knows where that is," said Monogram. Miriam Salotierte along with Leah and she was waiting for Nicole.Als they clung to Doofenshmirtz. "Okay, we destroyed the like do I go in and when he gewonnt beschäfftigt with me I plan to tell her the Maschiene, Okay?" Asked Nicole. "Agreed," replied Leah and Miriam. Nicole went in and was immediately captured. "Ahh Nicole, how unexpected and I am not at all un unexpected," said Doofenshmirtz. "They always say," Nicole said. "True," said Doofenshmirtz. "Let us together once put together a new position." Nicole suggested. "Yes, good idea, and how," asked Doofenshmirtz. "Simple," Nicole said, "We do it like En primer lugar me llevan preso, luego me dicen de su plan para destruir a los alimentos, Mientras que Miriam y su corte y luego nos quedamos Leah Maschiene y ahí y luego en su enojo but derrotados ya, ¿vale? (First they take me prisoner, then they tell me of their plan, while eating destroy Miriam and Leah hit their Maschiene and then we stay there on her and get angry and then they are already defeated, okay?) "Could you repeat that again?" Doofenshmirtz inquire. "Okay," said Nicole, Miriam and Leah gave more time to destroy the machines, "En primer lugar me llevan preso, luego me dicen de su plan para destruir a los alimentos, y su corte Mientras que Miriam Leah y luego nos quedamos Maschiene y ahí y luego en su enojo derrotados but ya, ¿vale? " "No, in German" Doofenshmirtz said angrily. "Only if they let me free," Nicole replied. "Okay," said Doofenshmirtz and falls on the trap clean. "Okay, first they take me prisoner, then they tell me of their plan to destroy food while Miriam and Leah its Maschiene cut and then we stay there on her and angry and then they are already defeated, okay?" "Wait, who are Miriam and Leah?" Asked Doofenshmirtz. "Go away quickly," said Miriam, and then hewed from the agents. "Why?" Asked Nicole. "Quite a way," Leah said, "We have pressed the self destruct button ausfehrsen". "Achso" Nicole said. She returned home and went into the garden. Phineas and Ferb Phineas came over and asked, "Where were you" "Oh, we were there shows you where you were not," replied Miriam. "No seriously where were you" Phineas asked again. "Okay, we were in our room," Leah said, trying to wächseln the theme, "We had to clean rooms" "And for that you need long?" Said Phineas. "Now if you do it properly and it still ordenlich, you need just a little while," said Miriam. "Achso" said Phineas. Phineas believed them and thought: "Okay, bye we must go now," said Phineas. "Okay bye" Miri and Leah called her still behind Phineas and Ferb Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters of Miriam